


The river and his moon

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Marriage Proposal, River x moon butterfly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: All river and moon want is a first date  thus leading to their First kiss
Relationships: Moon Butterfly/River Butterfly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The river and his moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allythegreat1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythegreat1/gifts).



> Chapter 1 first kiss 
> 
> Chapter 2 proposal

Moon the Undaunted could handle monsters, meetings with the council members, and other boring royal duties any day of the week....but for the love of the stars! Prince river and queen moon haven’t had a chance to go on one date even though they both made it official to the kingdom.

1 week later.

moon had to sneak away from Glossaryck‘s lessons and river made a excuse get away from the Johansens.

“It's okay Moon, you can do this...it’s just a private talk with your boyfriend river johansen.” The young queen nervously walked into the study wearing a blue dress. You are Moon the Und- OH MY STARS! WHAT DO I DO HE'S ALMOST HERE!” 

"Um, Queen Moon, Your Majesty.” River walked in the room. “may I…may I have the honor of taking you on a date?” River smiled wearing a tuxedo as he held out some yellow roses.

Moon felt like she was going to faint, but managed to stay calm and collected on the outside.  
"Of course, River, I'd love to go on a date with you!"

"You mean it?"

"Of course, I mean it, silly! Moon happily cheers. What's the river to do without it's moon?" 

River smiled before giving her a sweet little kiss on the lips. The two jumped suddenly jumped when Hekapoo loudly banged on the door and called them down to another boring meeting.  
Smiling, the two exited the study hand and hand.

**Author's Note:**

> A request made by Allythegreat1 hope everyone enjoys this adorable couple


End file.
